


Exchanging Body Heat

by Loopie_Lupie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Obi is 22ish, Soft dom!Qui, master/padawan relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: Even with the fire burning between them and the cave entrance, Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan shivering and could hear his teeth as they clacked together. It wasn’t as cold as Hoth here on Liser, but it was still much too cold for the lack of layers that Obi-Wan was currently suffering.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Discord Server Secret Santa (2020)





	Exchanging Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PIRANHA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIRANHA/gifts).



> This is for the Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan 18+ Server's Secret Santa. I wrote it for our lovely [Piranha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIRANHA). Her prompt was:  
>  _"You wouldn't be cold if you didn't drop/leave your robes behind."_  
>  _Rating can be Any Rating_  
>  _Dislikes are: dubcon, non-happy endings (angst is okay, just don't leave it there )_
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Piranha!

Even with the fire burning between them and the cave entrance, Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan shivering and could hear his teeth as they clacked together. It wasn’t as cold as Hoth here on Liser, but it was still much too cold for the lack of layers that Obi-Wan was currently suffering. Especially since he’d lost his heavy robe in the fight they’d been forced to take part in thanks to some locals taking less than kindly to the presence of outsiders. They hadn’t even managed to explain they were Jedi before they were under attack. And as usual, Obi-Wan had dropped his robe in order to fight more easily. Honestly, they were going to have to do some focused training with fighting while wearing one’s robes so that Obi-Wan didn’t make this mistake when travelling alone as a Knight in another couple years.

“You wouldn’t be cold if you didn’t drop your robes every time you fight.” His words were soft, but he knew that Obi-Wan had heard the admonishment in them all the same with how the redhead tucked his chin to his chest.

“I kn-kn-know, Mast-t-ter.” The Padawan clung to his knees, trying to conserve what little heat he was producing on this frigid planet. “I’m s-s-sorry.”

Sighing softly, Qui-Gon shook his head a bit. He had hoped the fire would be enough to help the young man, but alas, it didn’t seem to be working. Tossing a bit more wood on the fire, he stood up and shrugged out of his own robe, letting it fall to the stone floor. He toed off his boots and unfastened his belt, setting it carefully to the side before he started on the next layer of his clothing.

“Come on, Padawan, you too.” Sea green eyes lifted to Qui-Gon’s face, but russet brows knit together in confusion and the brunet sighed again. “I know you’ve been through cold weather survival, Obi-Wan, you’re not warming up on your own. So strip so you can share my body heat.”

The blush that bloomed over the young man’s face amused the brunet. Not because of the simple shyness, but because even now, over a year into them sharing more than the normal Master and Padawan relationship, that Obi-Wan still got flustered half the time when asked to get naked. Still, Obi-Wan moved to do as told, teeth still chattering as he moved. The fire being on the stone floor of the cave was nice as it had created a warm patch for them. Qui-Gon was the first to be completely naked, not that he was at all surprised, and he moved to stretch out on the slowly heating stone. 

He shook out his robe and lay it behind himself as he waited for his sweet Padawan to finish undressing. Obi-Wan soon joined him on the floor, laying with his back to Qui-Gon’s chest, and as much as the older man had been expecting it, his breath still caught at the chill of the redhead’s skin against his own. Pulling his robe up and over the both of them, he wrapped his arm over the younger man and pulled him as close as possible. 

Nuzzling behind Obi-Wan’s ear tenderly, he dropped a kiss to the soft skin as he held his shivering lover tightly. One long leg lifted, curling over top of Obi-Wan’s to help envelope him in the older man’s heat. He rubbed gently at the redhead’s arms lightly, hoping the friction would help. Though he was careful as well to make sure he didn’t cause the robe he’d settled over them to move enough to let any chill air in.

“I’m s-sorry…”

“Shh, just focus on warming up, Obi-Wan, nothing else matters right now.” He spoke gently before dropping another soft kiss to the redhead’s skin just behind his ear.

A shiver raced through the younger man at that kiss and he wasn’t positive that it was due to the cold this time. Not with the way Obi-Wan pushed back against him, pressing tighter to his body. He could be chasing the heat of his Master’s body, but he could also be seeking a faster way to warm up as well. Not that Qui-Gon was willing to rush his way to a decision. 

It was much more fun to test the waters, to ease his beloved Padawan into making a decision.

After a few more moments of rubbing Obi-Wan’s arm, he shifted just enough to drag his hand down the young man’s side instead. Once again the Padawan shivered and pressed back against him, hips twitching just a little more sharply back than the rest of his body. Smirking behind his beloved’s head, Qui-Gon reminded himself to take this slow, to work the younger man up. It would get his heart beating faster and help bring up his temp. At least it sounded like a decent excuse.

Lifting his head slightly, he couldn’t help the way his smirk grew when he noticed the redhead was biting his lower lip and his eyes were closed. The young man’s breath caught each time Qui-Gon’s hands swept down next to his hip and the brunet found he quite enjoyed that response. His stroking of the other’s side slowed more, his fingers curling lightly around the curve of Obi-Wan’s hip, the slightest bit of pressure given. At the same time, Qui-Gon moved as if shifting restlessly, but it pressed his hips forward against Obi-Wan’s rump as well.

Which earned him a lovely gasp from the redhead and one of the young man’s hand landing atop his own, making him grip harder at Obi-Wan’s hip. “Don’t tease me if you don’t mean it, Master.”

Dark blue eyes blinked owlishly a couple times before he sighed head lifting so he could brush his cheek to his Padawan’s. “I would never.”

A shaky breath, an attempt at hiding a sigh he suspected, fell from the redhead and the young man’s hand relaxed on top of his. “Please…”

“Patience, Love, I’ll take care of you.” His words were laced with promise and he squeezed at Obi-Wan’s hip once more before his hand moved. Gently touching the young man’s jaw, he encouraged him to turn his head so that Qui-Gon could press a tender kiss to his Padawan’s lips. “Just relax, let me take care of you.”

Another shiver raced through Obi-Wan, and this time Qui-Gon was certain it wasn’t due to the cold. “Yes, Master.”

“Good boy.” The praise drew a tiny note of want from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon smiled, his hand sliding back down over the redhead’s body.

This time he didn’t find his way to his Padwan’s hip, but down to cup the other’s cock in one of his massive hands. He didn’t start to stroke the younger man, simply holding tender flesh for the moment as he pressed a few nibbling kisses behind Obi-Wan’s ear and down the side of his neck. When he finally got a soft moan from the young man for his sweet little kisses, he shifted his hand to finally stroke along the stiffening flesh under his palm. His Padwan was so very sensitive. Not that he had any complaint about that.

Obi-Wan’s hips twitched forward into Qui-Gon’s hand and then back to grind against his Master’s groin. The brunet was slower to react, his body only just starting to respond, length starting to swell with his desire. Not that he was less interested, just had lower hormone levels than the younger man. Then again, he was nearly double his Padawan’s age so he supposed that was to be expected.

It just meant he had more time to spend pleasuring Obi-Wan before his own needs grew too powerful to ignore any longer. And he would never complain about that chance. Though he suspected Obi-Wan might voice complaint if he ever realized just how much Qui-Gon enjoyed riling him up.

Hand sliding slowly along the redhead’s length, he nibbled and kissed along the side and back of his Padawan’s neck. If he were free to do so, he would mark that smooth pale flesh with mark after mark, let the whole universe know that Obi-Wan was his and _only_ his. He would even face the Council head held high with his love for his sweet Padawan. Alas, he would never force Obi-Wan to face whatever the Council might decide as punishment for breaking the Code. So he kept that urge buried and contained.

But even his careful kisses and nibbles drew soft notes of need from Obi-Wan and encouraged him to tip his head to give his Master all the more access to his skin. His Padawan was truly too good for him in so many ways, but he wasn’t virtuous enough a man to refuse the redhead. Since that drunken kiss a little over a year earlier, he hadn’t been able to say no to the younger man.

While he had done his best to be a good example for Obi-Wan and had been careful not to use the Force frivolously in front of his Padawan, right now he couldn’t be bothered with what anyone else would think. Of his sins, he was decently certain that using the Force to drag his belt closer was the lesser of them. Though it was to bring his supplies closer, needing the small tube of Bacta he carried if he were going to give Obi-Wan what he so obviously wanted. So perhaps they were all on the same level if one really thought about it.

Not that he gave a damn about any of that right now.

How could anyone with their arms full of a whimpering Obi-Wan?

Qui-Gon definitely couldn’t. No, his focus was entirely on his beloved Padawan, on the way the redhead pushed back against him, moaning each time his Master’s cock slid along the crease of his cheeks. Releasing Obi-Wan’s length, he stroked his hand gently up Obi-Wan’s body, seeking one of the younger man’s hands as he softly shushed him.

“Patience, Love,” His words were whispered against Obi-Wan’s ear as he laced his fingers with the redhead’s and drug both their hands down the Padawan’s body. “You’ve gotta help me a little…”

The brunet curled both their hands back around Obi-Wan’s length and the gasped moan that escaped the younger man caused Qui-Gon’s own cock to twitch against the redhead’s ass. Drawing in a slow deep breath to help focus himself, he dropped a kiss behind his Padawan’s ear while starting to guide Obi-Wan into stroking himself at the same smooth, slow, pace as he had been moments before. When the redhead had caught onto the rhythm, he eased his hand away, snaking his fingers out from under the edge of the cloak behind himself to dig out the Bacta.  
  
“Just like that, Padawan Mine, just like that.” He nuzzled at Obi-Wan’s neck tenderly as he worked on digging out the Bacta, vaguely annoyed that one arm was currently serving as a pillow for his whimpering Padawan and thus he had to do everything else with the other.

The lack of argument from the younger man surprised Qui-Gon for a moment before he realized that Obi-Wan must be aware of what he was doing. Did that mean they’d enjoyed one another on missions a little too much? Or was it just that they were both on the same wavelength about what needed to come next if they were going to get what they both wanted? He went with the second for now.

Managing to slick his fingers was a trick he wasn’t certain he could manage if not for his determination to give his Padawan everything he could ever desire. Fingers curled so that he wouldn’t make a mess of his robes, he snuck his hand back into their pocket of warmth. He bumped his knuckles against the back of Obi-Wan’s thigh to encourage the redhead to move that leg forward to give him better access to where they both wanted his touch. 

As usual, his sweet Padawan followed his silent request and shifted to give Qui-Gon as much room as possible without breaking the seal of the cloak against the floor. Pressing a kiss to the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, he traced a slick finger around the entrance to the redhead’s body. A low moan tore free from the young man and he arched his lower back just enough to push back against Qui-Gon’s touch, seeking more than the teasing touch. 

Lucky for him, Qui-Gon wasn’t in the mood to spend forever teasing him tonight.

He sank that first finger easily into his Padawan’s body, both of them well adjusted to this as of late. Obi-Wan’s body couldn’t handle his Master without prep, but the stretching took much less time now than it had when they’d first started enjoying one another. The older man’s playfulness shone through easily with how he curled his finger within Obi-Wan to stroke lightly over his prostate.

Obi-Wan cried out at that touch, his hand stilling as he shivered in pleasure and Qui-Gon couldn’t help the smirk that played over his lips. He did so love when the redhead couldn’t contain the sounds of his pleasure, loved making his Padawan lose all control. But right now, he had plans and that meant Obi-Wan needed to retain some focus.

“Stroke yourself for me, Obi-Wan...nice and slow just like I do.” His words drew another soft whimper from the redhead, but he could tell that Obi-Wan was doing as told thanks to how his arm moved against Qui-Gon’s side. “That’s a good boy…”

The purred praise had Obi-Wan whining again even as he rocked his hips between the hand on his cock and the one between his legs. Qui-Gon rained tender kisses up and down the side of his Padawan’s neck again, finger wiggling within the redhead for a handful of moments before he pulled his hand back so he could ease a second finger in alongside the first. This time there was more tension in the muscles. They gave ground, but still twitched against the intrusion, tightening down around his fingers. 

Once again he curled his fingers. Though this time, it was only just enough to allow him to brush over that sensitive spot within the redhead as he started to pump his fingers in and out of his lover. Qui-Gon’s motion matched the speed of Obi-Wan’s stroking of his cock. Fast enough to keep Obi-Wan riled up, but slow enough to keep him on that edge. 

He worked on slowly stretching the redhead, letting Obi-Wan’s body tell him when he was ready for more rather than listening to the soft pleas that had started to fall from his beloved. Qui-Gon gently hushed his lover as he eased the next digit in, knowing he needed to take this slow to not hurt the younger man. Even if Obi-Wan tried to rush him, he clung to his self-control, refusing to risk ever hurting his sweet Padawan.

As much as his focus was entirely upon the younger man, he wasn’t entirely certain when Obi-Wan had turned his face into Qui-Gon’s arm in an attempt to muffle himself. Whenever it had been, the brunet now found it unacceptable. There was no risk of them being overheard by anything but some local fauna if even they were willing to brave the night time cold.

“Let me hear you, Love…” Feeling Obi-Wan shake his head against his arm, Qui-Gon curled his fingers firmly against the younger man’s prostate. “Let me hear you...please.”

He really couldn’t be certain whether it had been the please or the pressure to Obi-Wan’s prostate that had him tipping his head and crying out, but he didn’t care that much either. Whatever had caused it, he had gotten to hear that lovely voice soaked through with pleasure all the same and he was happy enough with that.

“That’s my good boy.” He purred the words as he started to move his hand again, encouraging the redhead’s body to open up and welcome him in again.

Obi-Wan whimpered and he flushed clear to the ears, but he didn’t try to hide his face again, making Qui-Gon smile. He loved listening to each sound, no matter how loud or quiet, that escaped his Padawan when he was flooded with pleasure. If ever he thought something would ever drive him over the edge before he could be touched, it would be the sounds that Obi-Wan made in moments like this.

Soon enough, he was four fingers deep within the redhead, knowing that it was nearly time to give them both what they wanted, _needed_ , right now. Nibbling at the vertebrae in the back of Obi-Wan’s neck now that the younger man had tucked his chin to his chest as he whimpered and panted in desire, Qui-Gon stroked his fingers one last time over Obi-Wan’s prostate before pulling his fingers free.

“You ready, Obi-Wan?” He spoke softly in the redhead’s ear as he slipped his hand back out into the chill for a bit more of the Bacta.

“Please, Master…” Obi-Wan turned his head, able to meet Qui-Gon’s eye with one of his own, desperation clear in his gaze. “I need you, please…”

It would take an impossibly strong man to refuse such a plea; Qui-Gon was a weak man right now.

Quickly smearing the Bacta along his length, he angled himself before rocking his hips forward, spearing into his beloved Padawan. He felt Obi-Wan’s arm freeze again as he slowly sank forward into the younger man. Releasing himself now that he was plenty far enough in that he could trust himself to just finish the glide into his beloved, he slid his hand around Obi-Wan. He was planning to lace his fingers with the Padawan’s to get him stroking himself again. 

Though instead of a wash of pleasure having frozen the redhead’s stroking, he instead found that Obi-Wan had taken a hard grip at the base of his cock. Surprise washed through Qui-Gon only to be followed by a hot wave of desire at the fact Obi-Wan had nearly come simply from his Master sliding into him. A rough growled moan came from the brunet as his hips bucked, burying himself the last several centimeters in a single motion.

He would have felt more guilty about moving so quickly if not for the loud cry of pleasure that punched out of the redhead. While he knew that Obi-Wan enjoyed being filled by him, he couldn’t help the way his mind stuck on the way Obi-Wan had needed to stall his orgasm with such a rough grip on himself. Could his sweet Padawan come on his cock alone? With that idea stuck in his head, he carefully tugged at Obi-Wan’s hand until the redhead released himself. Though he felt somewhat apologetic at the slight whine of confusion that the redhead gave.

“I’ve got you, Love.” He spoke tenderly in Obi-Wan’s ear again, dropping another kiss to soft skin. “Just relax and trust me.”

He laced his fingers through Obi-Wan’s again, but this time he guided their hands back up to rest lightly against the redhead’s chest. Hips drawing back slowly, he nibbled at the younger man’s shoulder carefully. The motion forward was just as slow and he started a slow but steady rhythm, learning how far he could move within the confines of their bubble of heat without letting in the chill from the cave around them. Once he’d figured out the space he had to move, he gained power behind his thrusts, driving hard enough into the younger man to rock him each time he bottomed out.

Obi-Wan’s moans and whimpers were all but echoing around the small cave they were in and Qui was quite happy to enjoy it. Eyes closed, he let the feel of Obi-Wan in his arms and the sounds that echoed around them flood his senses. For this moment, nothing else mattered.

He lost himself in his Padawan for a while, even his awareness of the passage of time had been forgotten in favor of knowing every twitch of Obi-Wan’s body. In fact, it was Obi-Wan trying to reach down to take himself in hand again that drug Qui-Gon free of the strange state of almost meditation he’d been in while focused so entirely on his Padawan.

“No,” His voice was soft; not a command, just him giving voice to his wants. “Just like this…”

The last word was punctuated by another hard thrust that tore another sweet moan from his beloved’s mouth He let himself speed up his thrusts, the same power behind them slamming him into Obi-Wan time and again as he chased his own pleasure as well. 

“I don’t know-” Obi-Wan’s words were rough and his voice gave out on a gasp when Qui-Gon shifted his angle just enough to be sure he was gliding along the younger man’s prostate with every move.

“You can, Obi-Wan, just relax…” He nipped gently at the Padawan’s earlobe just to help distract the redhead from his worrying. “I’ve got you.”

It took a few more thrusts before Obi-Wan finally nodded as he drew in a slow deep breath. At that point, he finally did as asked, relaxing into his Master and entrusting his pleasure to the older man. The trust Obi-Wan always had him was amazing and he would do all he could to never break it.

Carefully extracting his hand from Obi-Wan’s, he moved his hand down, gently cupping the redhead’s cock. Though he was careful not to do anything but hold the sensitive skin. Foot bracing against the stone under them, Qui-Gon pushed slowly, carefully, using his own body to roll Obi-Wan almost fully onto his stomach, his hand protecting his beloved’s cock. It gave him a better angle to drive himself into the redhead.

He soon found a good rhythm of powerful and quick thrusts within the younger man, never leaving him empty for long. His angle also kept him gliding against the other’s prostate. He might have worried more about if it were truly possible for Obi-Wan to finish like this if not for the fact he’d had to stop himself from doing so when Qui-Gon first pressed into him. Besides, the change in pitch of Obi-Wan’s voice told Qui-Gon that his boy was getting closer to his finish all the same.

Holding his rhythm, he almost thought he’d have to give up on this idea when Obi-Wan’s hand moved. But instead of taking himself in hand, the redhead simply gripped at Qui-Gon’s wrist, his hold tight as he did his best to behave for his Master. And oh if that didn’t send a wave of pride through the older man. To see his beautiful Padawan doing so good even though it was clearly a struggle for him meant so much to Qui-Gon. Not that he had the words to explain it.

He could feel the tension building in the redhead and he fought to hold on to his self-control to be sure he held on longer than his lover. Thankfully, over the last year or so he’d learned how to read Obi-Wan’s body pretty well. Hand shifting enough that he could curl his palm around the tip of the redhead’s cock, wouldn’t do to make a mess of his robe after all, he nuzzled at his lover’s jaw tenderly.

“Come for me, Obi-Wan.” His words were low, practically a growl in response to his own pleasure building.

But as he’d suspected, that was all the redhead needed to finally push him over the edge. A gasped cry fell from Obi-Wan’s lips as he curled forward some, spilling his release into Qui-Gon’s hand. The spasming of the muscles around his own cock drug forth a rough growl from the older man. His rhythm faltered, hips jerking much less smoothly as he gave himself permission to let go as well. 

It took him only a handful more thrusts to spill himself deep within his lover, voice heavy with a possessiveness he had no right to, “ _Mine.”_

Obi-Wan shuddered in his hold and he felt the redhead’s cock give one last tiny twitch against his palm. At least he didn’t have to worry about the younger man complaining about that moment of weakness; he’d done his best to hide just how attached he was to Obi-Wan. Though he suspected they’d still be having a chat about it later after the redhead got some sleep.

As the pleasure started to fade from his system, he shifted slowly to settle back on his side. He had expected the motion to ease him free from the redhead’s body. Instead, Obi-Wan had moved with him, keeping him buried snugly within the younger man’s body.

“We need to sleep, Love.” His words were soft, almost apologetic as he quietly refused a second round.

“Mmhmm,” The redhead’s voice was soft and drowsy sounding already and Qui-Gon wondered why Obi-Wan had even tried to suggest another round if he were so tired.

“So let me-”

Obi-Wan gave a low negative note in his throat and reached out with one hand to grip Qui-Gon’s hip, his cheeks flushed again; stating his wants still didn’t come easily to the young man. “L-like this.”

Blinking a couple times in surprise, Qui-Gon soon smiled tenderly at his Padawan and leaned into press a sweet kiss to the back of his shoulder. “For a little while.”

Sleeping this way for long didn’t tend to work, but he was decently certain he could keep himself conscious long enough for his beloved to fall asleep at the very least. He would do whatever he could for his sweet Padawan and if this is what Obi-Wan wanted, it was what he would have. Nuzzling at the back of Obi-Wan’s scalp, he breathed in the young man’s scent, letting all his senses fill with the younger man.

Qui-Gon tossed another chunk of wood on the fire as he pressed one last kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Sleep well, my Love.”


End file.
